Neon Genesis Evangelion: Enduring Impact
by Sairag
Summary: Human instrumentality was rejected but before humanity could return to its previous form, factions rose to accept it This is Enduring Impact.Please read the first two chapters before reviewing. Includes eva cast and pairings. Please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think I don't own NGE. But I f I do Hurrah and I give it to every one freely!

'_Voices In head'_

' thoughts'

"Spoken thoughts"

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Enduring Impact**_

**Author : Sairag **

_It was a war of attrition, the encounters were small, vicious, usually non conclusive and always bloody. - Ranger One_

_Report 1: Conflict Confusion Crash/ The Waylay incident _

_Sea of Humanity; Malaysian Rainforest_

_201015_

_1215 hours_

The dark rain clouds over head rolled over the exotic rainforest with swift speed, filling the air with the scent of impending rain. The congregation of birds that littered the sky sensed Mother Natures' time for release and swooped down to the jungle for shelter. Crackling thunder followed suit moments later. Then a torrential down pour came. Cloudy skies only got darker as the sheets of water intensified. The forest sounded like a giant waterfall as the water worked its way from the canopies down to the forest floor.

Four Helicopters replaced the birds in the sky claiming their air superiority over the organic creatures. Slipping through the sky undetected, the flock suddenly banked to the left.

Performing rapid successive maneuvers, it looked as though the steel fowls were playing a ferocious game of tag. During the performance you could briefly spy the occupants with every clap of thunder.

The machines were manned by a shadowy crew of four people. Two personnel in the cockpit and two on the gun mount. With bolts of lightening momentarily illuminating the sky shone that they wore red flight suits and an aviator's helmet with a black visor covering their faces. Strapped to their thighs was a pistol holster that secured nine millimeter servant of death. The thunder claps continued to illuminate the sky with white and grey colors. The gunners were breaking open giant creates, the yellow stenciling on the cover read '30 Caliber HE (High Explosive)'

One of the pilots called out to the other pilots giving the last few commands before they were to go radio silent.

"This is Red Rider switching over to whisper mode."

"Will Co little Red, switching over to whisper mode." Was the response he got and he sighed.

The deep whooping sounds of the giant rotating blades became nonexistent. All that resounded in the skies was the sound of the rain impacting the aluminum metal and the earth shattering thunder.

"No sandbagging on this one ok gentlemen-" Was as far as the officer got when he was interrupted by his gun crew with and very loud Ahem over his com system. He turned his head to the right glancing to his gun crew in the rear compartment and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Let me rephrase that. No sandbagging on this one ladies and gents."

There was an eerie silence that followed suit after that statement. The only response that he got was from his gunner crew. It was the sound of the bolts going home loading a round into the chamber. Back in the cargo bay the two tall slender gunners smiled and whispered a word that was carried away with the wind.

"Chance."

The helicopters silently glided through the air. The four horsemen were coming and nothing could stop them.

Down on the forest floor columns of armed soldiers progressed further into the forest. Their journey had led them all over fifteen hundred miles in this rainforest. They feared two things in this life. One was dying and returning to the Sea of lies. The other was failure. Just the thought of failure sent dread to every fiber in their bodies. It would mean all was for naught, and

Mankind would continue to be blinded by its own delusions.

Emotions ran high in Delta Company. They had been in search of the target for four years now. Every time they would catch the trail, the target would disappear then reappear somewhere else.

This was the first time the target had remained stationary for so long. Not to mention this was the closest they have ever gotten to the target.

At the rear of the company their ace fighter Ranger One or Ran as everyone would call him was mapping some reconnaissance routes with base camp over his taccom.

"So Radio, you are saying if our avenue of approach was from twenty seven alpha we should have higher probability of cutting their forces in half, while another platoon flanks them?"

He then began circling area twenty seven on his map as a possible avenue to take. Looking over the map he saw grid fifteen looked feasible.

"What about grid fifteen Radio?" waiting for the response he wiped his brow of the accumulation of sweat and water

"Ran, let me ask the commander."

"Roger."

He was having a difficult time hearing command over the raging water fall of rain in the forest

That was when he heard it. It was a faint whisper that echoed in his mind

'Chance.'

He whispered the word on his lips as if it would help him understand its meaning and where it came from.

'Chance?'

Before he could analyze any further into the thought, a distinct sound of whistling rockets; and the ensuing impact near by blowing the tropical tree up at the base. Quickly looking up, Ranger one saw tooth picks flying every where. With that the hundred foot tree fell looking to land on his fellow comrades.

"Take cover!" Ranger One yelled, as he dropped to the floor. Only to hear the screams as the giant timber landed on the soldiers. Giant clouds of dirt and debris flew into the air, choking the life out of the few that survived the felled tree. Ranger one continued his trek to the front of the company low crawling, his weapon in tow.

"I need L.A.A.D. (Low Anti Air Defense) with me right now! If they are dead get me their Stingers now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to over come the intense ringing in his ear.

Rocket fire continued with sporadic sounds of heavy machine gun fire overhead; trimming the tree tops and letting the rain of lead and water find their mark. With giant leaves and branches floating down to earth littering every ones view of the sky and the foreground. It was chaos.

"Every one stay low and follow me." He screamed again.

Every one of the soldiers who was still alive were crawling with him towards the open field five hundred yards up a head.

Passing dead bodies as he was low crawling through the mud, Ranger One looked back behind him as the foliage still fell from the sky and yelled. "Where's L.A.A.D?"

A female soldier yelled back at the top of her lungs. "They were crushed under some trees sir, the ones that didn't got taken out by-"

Be fore she could finish lead bullets cut a path right in front of her kicking dirt into the air and her face. Taking her forearm she wiped the debris away and finished her statement.

"That." Pointing to the newly formed line on the ground.

Ranger one then continued crawling and spoke up again.

"HOW MANY STINGERS DO WE HAVE?" His voice was scratchy and unnatural.

"Eight sir!" Was the response another soldier gave.

Then some rockets came zooming by crashing into the trees behind them, blowing shrapnel every where.

Sticking his head up to gain a better grasp of the situation, Ran witnessed four more of his troops get taken down by the poisonous rain. Thoughts were racing through his head.

'Shit! They are picking us off, do they have an endless supply of ammunition?' was his thought as grabbed his helmet as a missile flew by mere feet above him.

'We need to make it to the field fast. A frontal push is our only option.' He quickly thought.

Ranger One stood up, roared a blood curdling cry and bolted for the clearing with a rocket launcher slung on his back.

"Move! ARRRGGAAAHHHHHH!"

Three hundred feet above the tree tops the four horsemen flew on their merchants of death. Inside one of the mechanizations the one of the slender gunner's was in a delirious state as the chain gun delivered its justice. The gun was letting off hundreds of rounds per minute with a gentle humming sound. The links and smoking casings fell on the floor littering it with beautiful yellow brass and when the floor became saturated they fell over board in a stream of gold.

"I won't go back to that life. Damn it! I won't! Just die!"

And the death continued to rain granting its universal service to man.

_It will be done on earth as it is in heaven. – Ranger One _

_End Report 1: Conflict Confusion Crash /The Waylay Incident_

_Authors Note: Please give me some feed back. Whether it is harsh or constructive. Please keep in mind I have never written a story before. I don't know all the rules to write a story or how not to write one._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I think I don't own NGE. But I f I do Hurrah and I give it to every one freely!

'_Voices In head'_

' thoughts'

"Spoken thoughts"

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Enduring Impact_**

**Author : Sairag**

_War sucks trust me I know. - Ranger One_

_Report 2: Repercussion Rescind Restart/Feelings of Cessation_

_Sea of Humanity; Malaysian Rainforest _

_201015_

_1300 hours _

In the vast clearing where three pyres of burning aircraft metal lay, a sole man sat on a fallen tree trunk. His ears were still ringing from the confrontation with the four horsemen. It continued to rain heavily in the rainforest. The rain was rapidly pelting the leaves and foliage creating a rhythmic pattern.

Pools of warm refreshing water formed all across the jungle floor. But there was one pool that was different from all the other pools. One could see the ripples that were created from the impacting droplets of water. These ripples would radiate infinitely if it wasn't for the fact that the small waves didn't impact a pair of brown suede boots. These boots were covered in a thick layer of mud that was slowly being washed away with each subsequent drop of rain.

The boots were connected to a pair of legs; those in turn were connected to a torso, a head and a pair of arms. This lone figure sat on a fallen tree with his boots left in the ever forming pool of rain water. His face was down cast, and allowed his helmet to slide forward enough to hide his eyes. His uniform was a digital camouflaged green matching the green and black paint on his face. His weapon of choice was sitting in his drenched lap. He was idly flicking the safety switch back and forth. His mind was else where, replaying the last few images of the encounter in his mind.

'How did it turn out like this? How could they do this to me?' He thought in disbelief

Looking down he kicked the aviator helmets. They spun rapidly before coming to a stop. He already knew what the name tapes on the inner sweat band would say but he wanted not doubts. Glancing down he read each engraving carefully. Confirming his suspicions he felt bile at the back of his throat spreading its sour taste through out his being.

He looked up and took in his surroundings once more. He didn't want to do this, it wasn't him he felt sick. But he had to do this. Promises were made and promises were meant to be kept.

"They betrayed me. But I will not betray her I owe too much, she means too much." Sounding more resolved than before.

He glanced down and looked at his rough hands. His shaking palms were stained with blood; even as the water was quickly washing the crimson fluid away a light tinge remained. He knew he could never be clean again.

Having the urge to calm his nerves, he did some thing he picked up a few years back from Reb Commander. Reaching into his left breast pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Flipping the top open he pulled out the silver Zippo lighter and paused as a thought came to him.

'I am the last.' Looking back down to the open pack he frowned.

"You are the last as well my friend." Putting the damp and slightly bent stick in his mouth he lit it and took a deep breath. Upon exhaling he stared at the smoke intently trying to perform a divination of his fate.

Deciding to get moving, he readjusted his Kevlar helmet from obstructing his view and leaned forward to stand up. Looking at his left hand he noticed the blood had been washed away, then glancing to his right hand he took note of the weapon and gently one last time put the weapon on semi automatic.

"There promises that need to be kept." Then tossed the burnt out cigarette to the ground extinguishing it

Finally standing up he heard his bones creak and protest at the change of positions. 'Exactly how long have I been sitting there?' Stepping forward he readjusted his taccom that had fallen out of his ear and the full blown chatter came into clarity.

"Ranger One what is the situation I repeat Ranger One Come In over!" then static ensued waiting for a small response.

Taking a long deep breath noting the sent of burning fuel and cooked flesh he frowned.

Tapping his ear he began talking. "Delta Company has been ambushed Radio. I am all that remains." He waited for the response to come and listened before he replied.

"I understand but I am currently six miles out side the perimeter of the target!'' He remained silent once more secretly hoping for permission to proceed.

"You are not equipped for a solo raid Ranger One, mission situation has changed. It is SOP sir."

"We have never been so close to the target do you understa-." He replied before he was cut off mid sentence.

"Yes I know but I can do this. I know I can, tell the Commander I will not fail!" His voice was sounding very strained at this point.

"Commanders orders sir." The response came with extra emphasis on the word commanders.

"Understood Radio. Aborting mission. Over" He sighed. Blinking a few times as the sweat and rain drops ran down his face, forming droplets on his eye lashes. He looks up at the magnificent trees and notices they are creaking almost voicing their feelings to those lost.

The rain continued to pound the open clearing where he sat. The rain tried to smother the flames of war, and the flames only burned brighter.

His vision became clouded as his tears fell freely from his heart. Looking back to the battle field he sees the scattered pools of water all around him and remembers.

"I know it is impossible alone, but god damn it why did I have to be so weak?"

"So many lost, they suffer for what I have wrought?"

Slowly the pools of warm water shimmer and begin to slowly change color. He had seen this happen so many times before. First the colors were red then they began to settle down to an orange reddish color.

The lone soldier cried and whispered a word.

"LCL"

Then turned around and saw that the weeping trees now were slowly becoming disfigured as they began to change shape. Their color was no longer a dark chocolate or a lush jade; it too started to change to the primordial ooze known as LCL. The man slowly kneels down to his left boot and brushes the remaining 'soil' off his boot and spies what he was looking for.

Staring at the thin steel object his mouth began moving. "Shinji Ikari 709-15-2015 A Pos Medium None." It all started back then. Then casting a glance to his right hand at the weapon in hand he slowly thumbs the safety switch from semi to safe.

With a few syllables he mumbles some thing. His voice is drowned out as the rain of LCL intensifies and the whole forest continues to melts away. Then he grabs the foul weapon and throws it as far as he can screaming

"Damn AT Field !"

The weapons tumbles in the air spinning wildly as it came crashing down on the wet 'soil' rifle butt first. "Our weapon of choice. God Damn IT!"

Staggering toward his object of anger, the cause of this whole scenario, he kneels once again in front of the god forsaken weapon and sobs. Slowly removing his helmet and placing it on the rifle muzzle, it was a make shift grave for the lives that were lost today. Touching the soil with his stained fingers, the fertile soil slowly began to shift to its original form of LCL.

"I was a child who was forced to be a pawn. But even pawns can be Kinged.

Still kneeling in front of the grave Shinji taps his Taccom. "Shinji Ikari. I am going home." as the forest around him was now gone, dissolved into a vast ocean of LCL. He sighed 'I failed.' Then he himself turned into a ball of LCL and quickly fell back down to earth to join the rest of humanity in the ocean.

_Heaven on earth sucks, trust me I know.- Ranger One_

_End Report 2: Repercussion Rescind Restart/Feelings of Cessation_

_Authors Note: Please give me some feed back. Whether it is harsh or constructive. Please keep in mind I have never written a story before. I don't know all the rules to write a story or how not to write one._


End file.
